Um tipo Diferente de Poção
by Marck Evans
Summary: Snape vai começar seu 2o ano como professor em Hogwarts mas o calor e as memórias o incomodam


**Um Tipo Diferente de Poção**

Hogwarts podia ser infernalmente quente em agosto. Nesse, em especial, a escola mais parecia um forno, e na opinião de Severus, o professor de Poções que ia começar seu segundo ano no cargo, essa maldita reunião, quinze dias antes das aulas começarem, ia fazer alguém ter uma síncope. E ele torcia para que fosse a insuportável Louva-Deus-Gigante que dava aula de Adivinhação. No caso dela, ele até mesmo torceria para ser um faniquito fatal.

Estavam todos ali, suando, e ouvindo a criatura fazer previsões de um ano tranqüilo na escola. As vestes pesadas e negras de Severus não ofereciam nenhum conforto nessa temperatura, e ele já chegara à conclusão que Albus era realmente sádico por deixar essa estúpida mulher continuar grasnando ao invés de encerrar a reunião.

-As conjunções astrais...

Que se danassem as conjunções astrais! O Lorde das Trevas desaparecera. Isso, e não os astros indicavam um ano melhor que os anteriores para os bruxos.

Mas não para Severus. Seria só mais um ano, como todos os outros. Um ano de solidão e dor. Um ano para assimilar que uma das poucas amigas que tivera na vida estava morta, e que ele era responsável por isso. Lily estava morta porque ele ouvira a única previsão verdadeira da Louva-Deus-Gigante. Lily estava morta porque ele a entregara para o Lorde das Trevas.

Ela dera a vida para salvar o filho, e todos só falavam no estúpido remelento. O novo Potter prodígio. Severus esperava, fervorosamente, estar bem longe da escola quando o infeliz atingisse a idade de estudar em Hogwarts.

Enfim, Albus teve o bom senso de calar a matraca da professora de Adivinhação e encerrar de vez aquele tormento, oferecendo suco de abóbora para refrescar o corpo docente, semimorto de tédio e calor.

O jovem professor de Poções olhou em volta. Ele fora aluno de muitas daquelas pessoas e ainda não se habituara a vê-los como colegas. Ainda não se sentia membro do grupo. Muitos deles ainda o olhavam com desconfiança, mesmo quando Albus depôs a seu favor, dizendo que ele fora um espião. Ainda assim, ele não era parte do grupo, e jamais seria.

Não fora realmente parte dos Prince porque tinha um pai trouxa, nem pertencia ao grupinho mais importante da Sonserina, afinal, não era nada além do protegido de Lucius. Por algum tempo, o Lorde o fizera acreditar que seria parte de algo, mas era apenas mais uma ilusão. Ele jamais pertenceu realmente a algum grupo.

Severus recusou o suco, os canapés e a confraternização, preferindo descer para as masmorras. Ele solicitara que seu alojamento fosse ali, perto da sala de poções.

Estava suado, com calor e irritado. Ele queria algo bem mais forte que suco de abóbora. No entanto, a garrafa de Uísque de Fogo não o tentava. O que ele realmente queria era uma poção que o fizesse sentir novamente puro, inocente e esperançoso como a criança que ele deixara de ser muito cedo.

Decidido a afogar seus pensamentos, encheu a banheira de água fria enquanto livrava-se das roupas pesadas. A marca negra, ainda que tênue, estava lá, lembrando-o que nenhuma poção poderia devolver-lhe a inocência. Não depois de tudo que vivera.

Deixou-se afundar na água fria e ficou submerso o quanto seus pulmões agüentaram, sentindo o corpo relaxar.

Estava terminando de se vestir, depois de um longo tempo na banheira, quando ouviu a batida na porta.

Severus não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Albus encarando-o por sobre os óculos e sorrindo. De certa forma, ele até esperava que o Diretor viesse. Ele sempre vinha. A princípio Severus achou que Albus estivesse vigiando-o. Depois, que o fizesse por obrigação e, só há pouco tempo, admitira, bastante surpreso, que o Diretor realmente apreciava sua companhia. Isso fizera Severus se sentir estranho. Um pouco reconfortado também.

A partir daí, ele passara a ver com outros olhos a forma, nem sempre totalmente coerente, de Albus se expressar. Lentamente, ele ia abrindo espaço no seu coração para o velho bruxo. Mesmo assim não correspondeu agora ao sorriso, limitando-se a fazer um gesto para o diretor entrar.

Albus sentou-se em sua poltrona habitual e Severus sentiu os olhos dele fixos em seu rosto.

-Não quis nos acompanhar após a reunião, Severus?

-Depois de ouvir as emocionantes adivinhações de Sibila achei que precisaria de um pouco de paz pra refletir em suas inesperadas previsões.

Albus riu alegremente, Severus escondeu o sorriso, satisfeito. Gostava de saber que Albus ria com ele.

-Sem dúvida, foram vaticínios inesperados. – Albus tinha a inigualável capacidade de dizer qualquer absurdo com a cara mais inocente do mundo. - Em alguns momentos, cheguei a pensar que você ou Minerva a azarariam ali mesmo.

-Acho que ouvi Filius e Pomona roncando. - Severus fez um gesto na direção a estante onde Albus sabia que ele guardava as bebidas. - Aceita alguma coisa?

Perguntou mais para ter o que falar. Ultimamente, vinha se sentindo um pouco ansioso quando estava perto de Albus.

-Não, meu caro. Acredito que esteja calor demais para tomar alguma coisa dessa sua nada inocente coleção. Me acompanha em um sorvete?

-Eu não aprecio os doces, Albus.

Severus sentou o sofá de frente para o outro bruxo.

-Mas esse é especial. – O Diretor evocou duas taças de metal cheias de sorvete. – Experimente.

Severus olhou desconfiado para Albus. Mas a expressão de deleite com a qual o bruxo mais velho apreciava o sorvete o convenceu.

Mesmo sem querer, Severus se viu fechando os olhos de prazer logo a primeira colherada.

-Não é interessante, Severus, como pequenas coisas nos fazem sentir crianças outra vez?

Severus recostou-se no sofá, agradecido.

-Tem razão. É mesmo bom.

Um silêncio confortável se instalou entre os dois homens.

FIM 


End file.
